


【冬盾冬】that you what me to be

by Tealwaysodoit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega!Bucky, Omega!Steve, Sex Toys, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealwaysodoit/pseuds/Tealwaysodoit
Summary: 给杉杉小乖的双o连载，Omega巴基&Omega史蒂夫。每章都可以单独成篇。





	【冬盾冬】that you what me to be

**Author's Note:**

> 本章关键词：狮狼，筑巢行为描写，双头龙

巴基反手解开围裙系带，看着史蒂夫在床上那堆软绵绵的厚被子里拱动着，开始为他们筑巢。“巴基，”他的声音含糊不清，“快一点。”

情欲使巴基不断在喉咙里发出成串的咕噜。他迅速剥光自己往被子里一扎，压到史蒂夫的脚趾，使后者不满地哼唧着。“你准备好了？”

“嗯哼。”巴基说，耸动着鼻尖蹭史蒂夫的脖颈，手指揪过被角打了个结，“够我们吃三天了。”

这个巢还只是半成品，但已经充满了他们的气息。巴基满意地嗅到史蒂夫广藿香味的信息素里融洽地夹杂着他的味道，橙花和麝香的味道。混合的信息素让他更硬了，他现在就想跟史蒂夫在彼此的身上打满标记，他急切地拱了拱，咬了一下史蒂夫的耳垂。

史蒂夫不大高兴地回头看了他一眼，继续专心地筑巢。巴基翻了个白眼，扯过枕头铺了起来，直起身的时候在身后立起来的被子上蹭气味腺，让自己的味道无时无刻不环绕着史蒂夫。最迟一个小时内热潮期就会开始，他能感觉得出来，因为他的后穴已经湿润了，坐下的时候一点透明的液体会蹭在他们的巢里。史蒂夫也一样，他整理好最后一个部分，呼吸急促地转过身来，一把扑倒了巴基。

他们微蜷着在巢里翻滚，巴基抬手捧住史蒂夫的脸颊，实打实地给了他一个用力的亲吻，后者热情地回应着他，跟他一起合力把这个漫长的吻变得潮湿又色情。

“那些小孩不会到处找白狼吧，嗯？”史蒂夫在换气的间隙贴着他的嘴唇问，在他腿上蹭来蹭去。巴基抬手抱住了身上的人，指尖弹跳着抚摸过那个挺翘的屁股。“不会，”他许诺说，伸出舌尖一下下地舔史蒂夫整齐浓密的大胡子，把它们变得湿漉漉的。他超爱他家Omega的这些胡子，尤其是在他们互相给对方口的时候。

在他上方，史蒂夫饥渴地低吟了一声。巴基挑起眉，指尖向里探去，摸到了一手黏稠湿滑的液体。史蒂夫又哼哼起来，挺起屁股往他手里送。

巴基笑了，轻轻咬他的下巴：“看起来好像某人比我来得要早啊。”

史蒂夫咕哝了几声，握住了他的阴茎。巴基立刻呻吟着挺腰，一边操着史蒂夫的手心，一边把两根指头伸进对方的后穴里搅动。他们的喘息在无数个亲吻之间混合在一起，巴基勾了勾指节，史蒂夫在他的唇边闷哼一声，软了腰蹭他的阴茎。

“操我，巴克。”

巴基在昏沉的情欲中半睁着眼睛，他转了转眼珠，勾起一个还算正常的坏笑。他的眼里波光流转，那种笑是史蒂夫很少见的——史蒂夫睁大眼睛，稍稍起身——至少在二战之后就很少见了。他短暂地恍惚了一瞬，看到巴基缩下身亲了一口他的乳头，然后钻出巢说：“我去拿点东西。”

史蒂夫哀叫起来，缩进巢的深处耍起脾气。“这种时候拿什么？”他抱怨着，“别告诉我你想要润滑剂。”

巴基回来的时候史蒂夫故意把巢的一块踢歪了，但紧接着他就被丈夫手里的东西转移了注意力。那是一个粗而长的硅胶假玩具，他坐起身，几乎是在一瞬间就期待得小腹发紧。

“我不知道你买了……这个。”他哑着嗓子说。

“双头龙，宝贝，这个词又不难说。”巴基弯腰亲了一下他的唇，把那根两头弯曲的硅胶扔在巢里。史蒂夫小心地看着它，它的两个假龟头都饱满地鼓起着，有鸡蛋那么大，使他的胡须后面挂上了一片难以消退的潮红。

“天啊。”他小声说。巴基又钻了回来，把巢拉好，他们又暖融融的了。每当这时史蒂夫都觉得自己像是回到了十几岁：他第一次发情的时候，巴基在他家客厅里跟他一起用沙发垫和床垫搭了一个巢，他抗拒又倔强地蜷在里面，巴基温柔地要了他。又过了两个月，巴基发情了。他看着巴基不安地用被子搭来搭去，然后他毫不犹豫地滚进去操在一起。他们一直都在这样做，以至于热潮期都开始跟着融合，在美国队长找回冬兵的第二年，他们发情的时间终于变得一致了。

巴基在他面前倒下，夹着被子给自己扩张。史蒂夫深吸了一口气，抱上去把一根手指一起塞进巴基的后穴，逼出一声毫不压抑的惊喘。他们的阴茎抵在一起，那只金属的手臂握上来，毫无威慑力地同时撸动饱烫的两根，前液黏糊糊地流淌着，在那些不断翕动的叶片上涂抹出凌乱的亮痕。史蒂夫呻吟了一声，他每次看着那些叶片随着巴基的呼吸起伏扇动就能在脑内濒临高潮，他俯下身去，舌尖舔上巴基左肩和金属臂之间的接缝。

巴基发出一声被呛到了似的哽咽。他的那里太敏感了，史蒂夫用舌头扫过发热的疤痕和冰凉的铁片，呼吸拂着那一排顶着他肩膀的金属，令他全身都跟着机械臂一起细细地抽搐起来。他把埋在后穴的手指抽出来，任由史蒂夫又埋了两根进去，然后把还裹着自己肠液的右手手指顶上了史蒂夫的后穴。

史蒂夫低声呻吟，闭了闭眼，调整姿势让他进得更方便。巴基快要分辨不出两个人的气息了，他们的身体和信息素交缠在一起，让他发出一阵阵难耐的哽咽，急冲冲地在史蒂夫的湿热的后穴横冲直撞，把它搅得柔软下来，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。史蒂夫一边发出那种被干透的Omega的声音——巴基觉得别的alpha或者Omega可没有这么好的待遇听到这么令人浑身发烫的声音——一边摸过那根双头龙。

“想让你来做。”史蒂夫低声说，声音湿润微哑。巴基汗湿的长发一缕缕地垂在肩上，早些时候那些柔软的棕色曾被编成过几股小辫子垂着，是十分贤淑的模样；但现在它们都散开了，那几根被各种液体沾染得湿滑发黏的金属手指把细软的发丝胡乱地拨开，深陷在情欲中的巴基一笑，抽出了在史蒂夫后穴里的手指。史蒂夫呻吟着，目光更迫切了。

“好吧，宝贝，嗯……我们得同时来……”

他们翻了个身，改成由巴基压着史蒂夫。他们伸出舌尖在空气中淫靡地碰了碰，巴基向下看着，小心地用那两个假龟头同时抵上了自己和史蒂夫的后穴，这使他们都轻哼出声。史蒂夫难耐地缩着脚趾，一只手跟着伸下去握住巴基的手腕，想要让它再深一点。他们就这样小心翼翼地试着在穴口来回抽插了几下，巴基握紧它中间的部分，用力地压了进去。

“啊！”

他们一起叫喊出声。史蒂夫控制不住地痉挛，那东西又长又粗，直接顶上了他的生殖腔。巴基那边似乎也是，他目光涣散地趴在史蒂夫身上喘了一会，然后开始调整角度，呻吟着在史蒂夫的身上蹭了起来。浓烈的广藿香和橙花的气息在他们湿热的巢穴里打转，史蒂夫挣扎着眨了眨眼，抱住巴基的腰挺了挺胯。

他们的阴囊碰在一起，两人立刻颤抖着哽咽起来，巴基按着史蒂夫，带着哭腔一声声叫他的名字，胯下不住地在连接处磨蹭，汹涌的快感淹没了他，史蒂夫勉强伸出手扶了一下要滑出去一部分的道具，然后就被抽了力气似的只剩下湿吻、性、操、和他妈的爽。太爽了，尤其是巴基一下下地用自己的囊袋不断磨着他的，那根长长的假阴茎随着他们激烈的动作一直顶着他的生殖腔，史蒂夫尖声呻吟，一脚蹬过去，踩在两条被子的接缝上——独有的巢带来的安全感也让他窒息，他一口咬上了巴基的脖颈，舌头反复舔吸着那块标记附近的皮肤。巴基立刻像在发情期中又坠入第二次发情一样打着抖哭吟，蜷起身子一边一收一缩地卖力吞吃后穴里的东西一边啃上了史蒂夫的胸口，逮住他的乳头急切地吮吸。

“呜啊……啊、啊，巴基……巴基……”史蒂夫的嘴一闲下来就在叫他的名字，巴基叼着嘴里的乳头，头也不抬地伸手摸到史蒂夫的嘴边，把大拇指塞了进去。史蒂夫含着他的手指发出来的叫床声简直比之前还要浪十倍，巴基的大腿在打颤，但那根金属臂还是揽上了史蒂夫的腰，半拉半抱地让两个人一起坐了起来。

坐下去的时候巴基被捅得哽了一下，继而尖叫出声，右手的手指深深地抓进史蒂夫的皮肤里。后者犹犹豫豫地悬在半空中发着抖，巴基把他往下一拉，史蒂夫立刻贴着他发出那种惊慌失措又带着Omega特有的甜腻的浪叫。

他们僵持在那里缓了一会，小腹被捅得又酸又涨，半分钟后又臣服在了情潮下，史蒂夫伸手把两个人的阴茎圈在一起，流水的龟头挤挨着，然后就舔着巴基的耳朵上上下下地动了起来。巴基快要射了，平日这么正义冷静、进退有度的男人在他面前为了一根假鸡巴带来的欢愉而不顾一切，这个场面本身就能让他兴奋到高潮。他喘息着，用玩史蒂夫的奶子来转移注意力，生殖腔口一次又一次地蹭过体内的长物，每一次都令他爽到头皮发麻，无意识地揉捏着那两团饱满的胸肉。史蒂夫仰起头发出一连串的哭噎，抓住他的手，不知道是想推拒还是迎合，想逃离过载的快感但还是一次次地坐了下去，本能地摩擦着身体。

史蒂夫高潮时睫毛颤抖，巴基凑过去舔他的脖子，把那个双头龙按压进最深处，两个人无力地呜咽着滚倒。他们的巢都快要散架了，巴基什么都看不清，眼前泪水糊成一片，只能听到史蒂夫的阵阵喘息，引诱着他在史蒂夫射精的阴茎上顶胯，被捅开的生殖腔饥渴地抽搐着吮吸那一截假阳具。

他们倒在那里，动作渐缓，但依旧粗重地喘气，脑内一片空白。过了好久史蒂夫才动了一下，牵连着的双头龙使他们又呻吟了一声。

“这是最爽的一次。本月。”他说。

“下一次更爽。”巴基用气声回答。他们都不想动位置，但是总得给下一次热潮做个准备，放空十分钟之后巴基咬着牙把那根绝妙的道具拔了出来，他们软着身子滚成一团，然后起身准备补充能量。

巴基准备了一大堆腌肉、腊肠和奶酪，还有两大壶羊奶。他们草草地洗过手，站在厨房狭窄但干净的地板上吃，明亮的阳光顺着窗帘缝隙挤进来，在他们周身灌满暖洋洋的热量。史蒂夫嘴里的奶酪在慢慢融化，他用牙齿磨着它嚼，一面目不转睛地看着巴基。他的巴基。微卷的长发汗湿后粘在肩上，那么温柔、那么甜蜜，暖金色的阳光淌在他身上，就好像他一直都是这么快乐和缱绻，从未在几十年前的寒风里失去那颗柔软的心。

END.


End file.
